He said She said
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: Series of one-shots from the show, mostly in John or Cameron's perspective, will include Sarah and Derek


**A/n: **Check my profile for updates on my other fics.

**A/n 2: **Unless stated at the start of the chapter none of them are connected to each other, and also unless i say 'set prior to, set after episode-' its best to assume that the chapters dont really have a certain time when they take place, besides some hints in them, themselves.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, or any of the characters related to the Terminator series, if I did films three and four would never have been made and the show would not have been cancelled.

**Summary: **Series of one-shots from the show, mostly in John or Cameron's perspective, will include Sarah and Derek.

**Chapter 1: Bite me.**

_Italics: Flashback_

_'Bite me'_

It hadn't been an order for her to follow, but merely an off handed statement caused by her naivety and nature to question everything, not for the first time making John wonder just how good she had been at infiltrating the resistance in the future as well as how she had been able to fool him for that day at school before the fateful jump in time. Despite his superior height the future leader of mankind found himself looking up into the brown eyes as he stumbled backwards, sure that he could see traces of humour in the glass eyes staring back at him, his tongue flicking out nervously.

"What are you doing?" cursing inwardly as his question came out more like a whisper, a lack of the forceful nature that he had tried to place in it, wanting Cameron to do nothing more than back off. John wanted to do nothing more than to close his eyes and bolt watching his Terminator protector's head cock inevitably to the side as he tried to fight back the idea that something which could snap his neck in two could look cute or even confused, once his question was asked.

"Biting you." The soft reply was quickly answered with a groan from the fifteen year old male. Lips curling up into a smile as she watched him, the female Terminator had been warned that he wouldn't be like the general in the future; John himself had told her that he would _not_ be the same person, he hadn't gone through the struggles yet that would create the man he was destined to become, hadn't _'lost everyone that I love'_. While knowing that and having the orders near enough burnt into her chip that she could not treat him the same way, Cameron had been surprised by the level this John wasn't John, not yet; he was more fragile, listening to other people's orders, still haunted by not having a true father. He flirted with her in his own way, refused to leave her behind when she had delayed Cromartie from following him and his mother, he gave her diamonds. Having studied television programs when she arrived in 1999 and began he search for the Connor's she knew that that being told to bite someone didn't mean that they wanted to be bitten, apart from that one program were the male and female seemed to enjoy biting each other; so why had she suddenly turned to him after John had opened his mouth, and slowly stalked him like he was prey and she was a hunter.

Green eyes stared intently, challengingly, into brown ones looking right back , both of them waiting for the other to make the first move, while John was also praying that neither his mom or trigger happy uncle walked into the room the outcome of which was never going to be a good one if they did; his gaze flicking towards the kitchen door where this had all started not five minutes earlier.

_Opening and closing cupboard doors trying to find something, anything that he could eat for breakfast besides pancakes, John wanted to bash his head against the door finding nothing else in the kitchen. Being son to possibly the world's worst cook meant that there were never a lot of options in for him to eat; an unhealthy diet for a future solider, hardly had him getting off to a great start, Derek had learnt quickly to not stay around for Sarah's cooking despite whatever it is that the resistance had ate during the war. His attention drawn to the open door leading to the living room, and whatever program Cameron had taken to watching while patrolling the house this early in the morning, he'd tried to make a joke a Terminator watching day time soap operas but had merely been met with a blank look. Ignoring the soft fall of footsteps coming his way,_

_"Probably to tell me Max is cheating on Abbie," unable to suppress the grin that was forming on his face at the thought of Cameron talking about the intricacies of the relationships. Movement in the corner of his eye told him that his terminator protector was standing in the doorway, waiting for him to notice her; the machine instincts told her that she should be acknowledged as soon as he had seen her and as yet had not developed a way to draw attention to herself without simply moving closer to her target. "Cameron," tilting his head in her direction, rolling his eyes as John noticed she had been exactly where he had thought, stood stationary in the doorway._

_"John," the words carefully measured, a lack of the naturalness she had faked weeks prior or years earlier depending on what way you looked at it, a frown forming on her face as she watched her charge turn away from her, going back to his search for breakfast food. "Sandra was very upset that Jamie was cheating on her, and yet she is having..." her statement was stopped hearing John laughing at her, the frown deepen as her head slowly cocked to the side, studying him. John was laughing at her, and yet she found nothing amusing about the situation, her chip told her that there was nothing funny about someone being cheated on; and yet she followed his example giving a fake laugh as her expression never changed. "Sandra did not find the situation amusing, she seemed qui..."_

_"Cam," cutting her off, the smile still tugging at his lips, only now turning back to the cyborg posing as his sister. "You do know that they're just characters right? It's not real, just a T.V program." Raising his eyebrow waiting for an answer, John could see that his words were circling around her head, sighing as he turned away from her seeing that his words just hadn't made sense to Cameron._

_"Yes, a television program." Repeating his words, understanding that the situations weren't real as she watched them, the reactions had been over dramatized from the start and yet she didn't know why the situation of one person cheating had caused John to laugh; yet as that one thought pattern stopped another was sparked, recalling how the people from the show had acted around each other before the truth had been revealed. "Is Derek cheating on Sarah?"_

This was bad, so very, very bad, his mind was screaming at him to run and yet his body was refusing to move from his position up against the wall, didn't he know this was dangerous? There was a very real, very dangerous machine from the future standing less than five feet in front of him; had him backed up against the wall and because she looked like a hot girl he was doing nothing, he was _so_ going to hell.

Seeing his lack of movement as a sign that John had no objections with her doing what he had told her to do after her question about his uncle and mom, moving closer to the boy that she was meant to protect at all costs, she could hear his heart beat speeding up; near pounding in his chest. Cameron's understanding of the human anatomy was enough for her to know why the increase in his heart rate would happen, ignoring the line of question or statement that was usually made upon this discovery to check if he was ok. The diminutive terminator moved to the tips of her feet, pressing her hand against John's chest making sure that he had nowhere to go. Her lips curled up into a smile feeling the shiver that passed through him as her lips moved up his neck, carefully Cameron pressed her teeth down on the skin under her mouth; making sure there was proof she had done what he had told her to do minutes before.


End file.
